the_portal_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Soph, The inventor
Soph Masturs is the main character of the portal series, She is a human female who has been raised in her own universe which is N/A. She got into the portal universe once she built the portal device in 2017, Succeeding in 2022 and getting herself and a friend named wilson sucked in through the portal. Appearance She appears to be around in her mid 20's, having a robotic arm at age 15 while she was in combat in her original universe, though it seems to be rusted. She has brown parted hair that goes down to the neck. Her eyes being blue with a slight tint of green. Her outfit before the rebellion was a tan coat that went down to her knees, a red scarf that seems to be a significance to her, she seems to not tell anybody about it. She wields a light broadsword with a gold handle the hilt being of silver. She rarely uses her pistol that sits on her belt onto her waist. Once she started the rebellion she wore a red military uniform (seemed to have been stolen off of someone) fit with the military hat. She rarely wears some sunglasses though. Personality Sophie was very timid when she was first starting out in the original universe. Joining the military was the only thing that made her come out of her shell more, having otto help her along the way. Now a days she has determination and kindness on her side. She usually knows what she is doing. History Sophie was born in New orleans, Louisiana. Round when she turned 8 when the timeline grew very wary of themselves and other timelines, closing themselves off from the rest of the world and banning inventing and other things that had to do with getting the universe open to others. Once she reached her teen years she joined the military along with her brother Otto, getting herself injured in battle and leaving and taking a hiatus. She then came back out of that round her early 20's, being banished and all from the council. She built the portal device and got sucked into a new universe. Dying at age 24 before cloning herself. Abilities Reality warping/Objective Reality Distortion: ''She can create,shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it Relationships Soph is very shy about how she handles love and affection, making friends is and was hard for her, though she had made a lot on her way. She never vented her feelings on someone she barley knew. ''Wilson Wilson was the first person that understood what she was creating which was the portal device back in 2017. She and him were like brother and sister after she was banished by the council. Getting her and wilson stuck in the portal universe made that bond of friendship stronger. Fred Fred...Fred was one of the most loving guys soph ever met while she was in the portal universe. They met while toxic was still dmitri and they became lovers at first sight. But, sadly Fred died while on a mission...Lets not talk more about this.. Dr.Peter Dr.peter was there since the beginning and the end of the reveloution and the war. He married soph a few months after soph moved on from fred. Then once she died, Dr.Peter tried to stay friends with general.